


Skin to Skin

by Goddessa



Category: fxm - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa/pseuds/Goddessa
Summary: A One-Shot about a couple telling a story through movements of their bodies.





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for stubling upon this One-Shot. I hope you enjoy reading this, and perhaps leave your opinion behind (:

Panted breaths against sweat coated skin, the smell of cologne and perfume hung heavily in the air as hands reached out for the other.

Fingers interlaced the male pulled her close to him, his chest pressed against her back as they both moved their bodies in sync, his blonde hair was sticking to his face and neck. But he didn’t mind, and neither did she, with her flushed cheeks and half-closed eyes as she turned around, her knee brushing the inside of his thigh as she placed her hand on the centre of his chest. Acting as if to push him away she lifted her hands to dance in the air as her hips buckled, her eyes fixated in an intense gaze on the blonde male who smoothly moved backwards.

 

Turning his back to her he reached with his hands forward, as if to reach something that wasn’t there, his face showing the expression of a pained man, agony written across his face, looking over his shoulder he smiled ever so seductively as the female started her quick but still graceful pace towards him.

 

Crushing her body against his she wrapped her arms around his torso, breathing against his already sweat stained shirt as her fingertip ran over the fabric of his shirt, gripping it tightly as he grazed with his hand over her thigh, his other hand still reached out to the air.

With a strong push he gripped her thigh and she climbed on top of him, legs wrapped around his torso as his hands interlaced with her hands again. Resting on his chest. Turning around once more the male seemed to fight with the female, as she clawed at his shirt, her forehead pressed against his back and his movements seeming disrupted as his hands tried to remove hers. But she stayed on his back, her fingers running over his neck to his ears, her chin resting on his shoulder as she covered his ears. His hands thrown back into the air, shaking he let his head hung low and a smile appeared on the females face as the male slowly slid down to his knees. Her legs unwrapped from his torso, as she tip toed to be right in front of him, her hands never leaving his body as she kept her touch on him, he looked up at her, and his hands grasped hers, bringing them to his face as if to ask for affection. His face expression still pained, he closed his eyes. The female got down on her knees as well. He leaned his head forward to rest it beneath her chin. His nose barely touching her chest, both breathing heavily his hands ran up her sides and to grip her shoulder blades. Her hands sliding down his body as if his skin had turned into toxin.

 

She crumbled beneath his touch, throwing her head back her body went limp in his strong hold, allowing him to gently shake her shoulders, as if to battle with her but after realizing she gave up so easily his gaze turned to relief, he straightened his back before quickly pushing himself on his feet. Skipping away from her, but always looking back at her as she threw her arms out, begging him to come back.

 

But there he stood now, superior, dominant and free of her. His lips tugged to a smile, the rhythm of the song slowing down. Withdrawing her hands form the air she pressed them against her chest, curling up to a small ball while he straightened his shoulders before lifting his feet to stomp it on the ground. Her body jolted as her upper body straightened and she flew her arms away from her body, fingers spread as if to await her last hit. The male now clutched his head, running his hands through his hair as the beat got rapid, loud and without certain main rhythm. Having turned his back at her he turned around to face her, his face expression full of fear and longing as he removed his hands from his face, striding back towards her.

 

She fell backwards, gracefully and yet seductively, and sighed as he now sprinted forwards to throw himself nearly on her, hand touching her cheek while the other rested beside her head, chest pressed against chest as his knee brushed the inside of her thighs.

 

The beat stopped, the song ended with a few quiet piano keys.


End file.
